


Run Me Ragged

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy Series - Johnny Gruelle, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Now that they've gained a bit of notoriety, upcoming punk rock band Run Me Ragged find themselves in need of a new manager. The one they end up getting, Babette Bouchard, is one of the best in the business, if a bit aggravated that she has to watch over these amateurs. Though she'd admit, the lead singer, Ann Button, is pretty cute. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.And what's going on between the guitarist and the drummer? What's their deal?
Relationships: Raggedy Andy/Uncle Clem, Raggedy Ann/Babette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Run Me Ragged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Night Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849379) by [RedThornzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThornzzz/pseuds/RedThornzzz). 



> YEAH SO UM my buddy Red has been talking about this band au for like WEEKS and i've wanted to write something for it for SO LONG but i didn't want to want too many fics and risk not finishing them, but i've finished the Chanel Boots fic so like. It's time and none of you can stop me. It's gonna take a chapter or 3 to really start getting into the good stuff but uh, I hope y'all enjoy!!! (god im so excited to write this you don't even know aslo ily Red)

Ann nervously strummed at the guitar in her hands, her eyes darting from the door to the floor then back to the door again.

She was late. She should've been here by now.

"Annie, relax, she's gonna be here," Andy assured her, rocking in his chair, his feet rested on the table. "Management said she's one of the best managers they got, she's not gonna bail on us last minute."

Ann didn't say anything, just bounced her leg anxiously.

Clem leaned over and smacked Andy lightly in the chest. "Get your feet off the table, huh, laddie? We don't want her thinking you were raised in a barn."

Andy shrugged. "I don't really care what she thinks of me. I just want to get this all over with."

"I know you don't care. That's why I said _we_ don't want her thinking that."

"Guys, please," Henny begged, "we don't want the first thing she sees when she comes in to be us fighting."

“Shut up, Henny,” Andy and Clem replied in unison.

Ann sighed, “He’s got a point though, Andrew. Stop being a jerk and take your feet down.”

Andy groaned, very much not in the mood to be lectured, but took his feet off the table anyway.

“Still don’t see why I have to be here,” he grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms. “You guys could’ve met the new manager without me.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “Sure, but this is a much better way to greet her, doncha think? First impressions can make or break your professional relationships, Andy.”

That's when the door opened.

At first it was just the man that worked at the studio, a spindly little guy known as Socko. But then he called behind him, “Right this way, Miss Bouchard!” 

As soon as Ann’s eyes landed in her, she sat up straight in her seat and gripped her guitar closer.

She was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her whole life.

She was tall, really tall, the top of her head nearly brushing against the doorway as she entered. She was wearing a white silk suit that seemed to shimmer in the fluorescent lighting of the meeting room, and a leopard print plunge neck shirt that Ann struggled not to stare at. Her golden curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall of sunlight. Ann watched as her big blue eyes locked onto hers and her thick red lips pressed together firmly, like she was trying to figure something out.

“Miss Bouchard, this is Run Me Ragged, the new band you’ll be working with,” Socko explained with a nervous smile, almost like he was afraid of her reaction. 

The woman hummed a little as her eyes ran across the band, trying to get a good feel for these strangers.

Ann gave a little wave and a small smile as her eyes fell on her.

Socko turned to the band and explained, “Guys, this is Babette Bouchard, your new manager. She’s one of the best in the business and we really think you’re gonna be a good fit for each other.”

Ann took a deep breath as she got up from her chair, setting her guitar on the ground, and walked right up to Babette, sticking her hand out for her to take. “Ann Button, lead vocalist of Run Me Ragged, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bouchard!” She greeted cheerfully.

Hesitantly, Babette took her hand in her own. Ann noticed how cold her hand was as she gripped her hand tightly.

“Pleasure,” she said quietly, though she looked as though this meeting was closer to the opposite of a pleasure. “And please, call me Babette.”

“R-Right, of course,” Ann stammered, pulling her hand away awkwardly and rubbing her palm sweat on her denim vest. She managed to recover quickly, though, clearing her throat and smiling brightly. “So, this is our little band.”

She began to point out the different members. “That right there’s my brother Andy, he’s our lead guitarist-“

Andy looked over and gave the slightest nod of acknowledgment. He really didn’t want to be there right now.

“And then next to him we have our beloved drummer, Clem Saighdear-“

Clem gave a little wave and a small smile.

“And right there we have Henny Klein!! He usually just plays whatever a song needs, keyboard or bass most of the time.”

Henny grinned enthusiastically, giving Babette a thumbs up.

Babette nodded slowly, processing the information she had just been given. “Very....... _nice_.... to meet you all,” she said, very clearly forcing herself to say it.

Ann was no idiot; she could tell Babette didn’t want to be here, and there really wasn’t any rush to getting to know her, since they’d be seeing her a whole lot more, so she took mercy on her and suggested, “Do you maybe wanna stop by the tour bus later so we can get you more aquatinted with everything before the concert later?”

“That sounds great,” Babette sighed, sounding relieved.

She did one last one over of the band before coldly stating, “I look forward to working with all of you.” Before anyone could say anything, she spun on her heel and left the room, muttering under her breath, “I cannot believe I am being forced to work with such _ribble rabble_ , this is a waste of my talents....”

Socko awkwardly followed her, leaving the band to their own devices once more.

There was a beat of silence, then Henny piped up, “I think she seems nice!”

“Yeah? Well I think she’s kind of a pill,” Andy complained.

Ann rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Andrew, you’ve only just met her! Surely she has to warm up to us over time, right?”

“What ever happened to ‘making a good first impression’? Does this Babette chick not apply to that bc you think she’s hot?”

Ann’s face burned bright red. “First impressions are important, but they’re not everything. And I don’t think she’s hot!”

Andy smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? So you think she’s ugly?”

“W-Well, I never said that, either,” stammered Ann, blushing even harder as she looked away.

“Quit embarrassing her, Andy,” Clem scolded.

“You’re taking her side?” Andy asked with feigned offense. He draped himself dramatically over his chair as he sighed, “And here I was thinking you loved me.”

Clem sighed, “Your sister has a point, you know. You gotta give it time. I know you miss Marcella, we all do, but we need to give this new manager a shot if we really want to push Run Me Ragged to be the best it can be.”

Andy pouted with a frown, but conceded, “Alright, I’ll give her a chance. But I make no promises that I’m gonna like her.”

“Thank you, laddie.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Ann plopped back into her chair, unsure of what to do. So she picked up her guitar and began absently plucking at the strings, her thoughts filled with the image of a very pretty blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone at work so sorry if there’s typos lol. But yeah that’s all I got for the first chapter. Hope y’all enjoyed, I’ll see you later!!!!! 
> 
> -CC


End file.
